


Blood and Gasoline

by SkyFireForever



Category: High Noon Over Camelot - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: Written for the mechtober prompt: “High Noon Over Camelot”.Arthur Pendragon was lost to the vast emptiness of space. That is, until he’s picked up by a familiar crew.
Relationships: Arthur/Guinevere/Lancelot (High Noon Over Camelot)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Blood and Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is kinda weird and probably pretty bad, but I had fun writing it, so there.

The last thing Arthur remembered before falling unconscious in the life pod was the crushing emptiness and hurt that filled his very soul. The pain in his chest from where he’d been shot barely hurt at all when compared to the knowledge he became burdened with. 

His lovers were gone. 

He would never hear Lancelot’s smile in his voice as he affectionately called him “Art”, would never watch Guinevere roll her eyes at her lovers’ stupidity while being unable to keep the smile from her face. He would never see or hold them again.

And his own son had been the one to take them away from him. 

Arthur didn’t understand, couldn’t understand. Mordred had been such a sweet and sensitive soul, never one to use unnecessary violence. What had happened? What had changed him?

Arthur would never know.

As his eyes fell closed, he prayed that he would never open them again. He had never believed in a god, but he hoped that if one existed, that they would take pity on him and not force him to live with the burden he now carried. 

Of course, Arthur couldn’t be that lucky. And his eyes opened to a harsh, artificial light.

He blinked, squinting at the harshness that blinded him. His hand came up to shield his eyes as he sat up, trying to adjust to his surroundings. 

He half expected to have awoken at home, to roll over in his bed to see Guinevere drooling on the pillow or Lancelot clinging to him. But the other half of him couldn’t forget the reality of what had happened. 

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust and as they did so, he realized that he was surrounded by several figures. 

“Oh, good, you’re awake.” A woman noted. “Your vitals are steady. I would call this experiment a likely success!” 

“Experiment?” Arthur’s voice came out rough and hoarse. “What experiment?” 

“The experiment of saving your life, of course!” She responded. 

The memories came flooding back. The G.R.A.I.L. Galahad. His lovers. Mordred. 

His eyes closed. 

“Ya shouldn’t have bothered.” He muttered. “I never asked to be saved.” 

“No, but one of our crew asked me to do whatever I could!” She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “So I did.” 

His brows furrowed. “Who the hell could have wanted to save me?” And then his eyes fell on a familiar face. 

The Hanged Man was standing beside his bed with a soft smile on his face. He appeared much cleaner than when Arthur had known him, more put together. 

“Hello, Arthur.” The Hanged Man spoke. “I know this can’t be easy for you. It'll be an adjustment, but we’re here to help.” 

A different man snorted. “I’m pretty sure we agreed that if we keep him, he’s  _ your  _ responsibility.” 

The Hanged Man sighed. “Not now, Jonny. Please.” 

“I’m just saying.  _ We’re  _ not here to help him. You are.” 

“That’s enough.” Another figure spoke up. “He’s overwhelmed. He’s Brian’s responsibility, but he’s also a new member of the crew.” 

The bickering figures fell silent. 

Arthur rubbed his eyes. “Someone please explain what the hell is goin’ on here.” 

“What do you remember?” The Hanged Man asked, studying him closely. 

Arthur closed his eyes and exhaled. “Too much.” He admitted, his voice soft and heavy. “We were  _ so close _ and then...:”

The Hanged Man nodded. “And then Mordred.” He completed the thought. “Well, after you were put in the life pod, Mordred, uh, he drove your home into the sun with everyone on it.” He explained, not giving Arthur time to process that before he continued. “You were in cryosleep for a little over a century before we rescued you.” 

It took Arthur a long moment to fully understand the truth behind the Hanged Man’s words. But once it came crashing down on him, he let out a shaky breath. “They’re gone?” He whispered. “Everyone? Everyone we had fought so hard to save?” 

The Hanged Man looked at him sadly before nodding his head. “They’re gone. I’m sorry.” 

Arthur wasn’t new to loss. He’d lost his father, one of his partners, his daughter, and most of his people a long time ago. He was used to loss, or at least, he should have been. He closed his eyes and remembered finding out that Gawain was the only survivor of the caravan. 

He remembered how he had collapsed with Morgause’s name on his lips, remembered how Guinevere and Lancelot had held him and comforted him despite the loss of their own children. Morgause hadn’t been the only one they’d lost that day.

There had been Ygraine, of course. Arthur, Guinevere, and Lancelot’s other lover. She had been something fierce and brave. She was a realist, but worked hard to fight for the best possible outcome. She’d had a beautiful laugh and green eyes that glinted whenever she had an idea. 

There had been Agravain and Gareth, sons of Ygraine and Lancelot. And Gaheris, the son of Lancelot and Guinevere. They had been just boys, still children who relied on their parents for everything.

And of course, there had been Morgause. Arthur’s only biological child and the youngest of them all. She’d been his everything. And she was snached cruelly from him. 

Arthur should have been used to loss, but he wasn’t. 

He sniffled, refusing to allow these complete strangers to see him cry. “Ya shouldn’t have bothered savin’ me.” He removed himself from the bed. “It didn’t do anyone any good.” 

The Hanged Man frowned. “Of course it did.” He insisted. “You’re alive.” 

“I don’t plan on keepin’ it that way.” And why should he? He had nothing left to live for. His family was gone. Everything he had worked so hard to protect was gone. The best he could do now was to join his loved ones. 

“Ah, that might be a problem.” The woman from earlier spoke up. “You see, you can’t actually die.” She informed him. “You’re a Mechanism now. I made you a mechanical sternum.”

He turned to look at her. “Excuse me?” 

“You’re immortal now.” Another figure said, this one with red hair. “Just like all of us.” 

Arthur stared, unable to fully believe what he was hearing. “Ya made me  _ immortal _ ?” 

“Well, I did.” The first woman said. “It was mostly me.” 

“You didn’t deserve to be trapped in space forever.” The Hanged Man stepped closer to him. “You deserve another chance.” 

“Another chance?” Arthur echoed. “Screw your chances!” He snapped. “I never asked for no second chance!” 

The Hanged Man’s face fell. “I’m sorry.” 

He shook his head and stormed out of the room, unable to stand being with those people any longer. They had taken away his one chance at peace, his one opportunity to rest. How was he supposed to live with himself after everything he knew? 

He wandered down corridors and through hallways, not caring where he ended up. He just needed to get away. Eventually, he stopped, sinking to the floor. He buried his face in his hands and let it all go. 

He cried. 

He cried for his lost loves, he cried for the son he’d thought was gone, he cried for his home and his friends. He cried for it all and he didn’t stop. It was too much to keep in. 

He cried until he couldn’t shed another tear and then he continued dry sobbing for a long time more. He cried until he no longer had the energy to do so, collapsing on the floor. 

His eyes drifted closed and he found himself drowning in the sweet release of nothingness. 

When he awoke, he was still lying on the cold floor, drained and exhausted. He slowly sat up and let out a deep breath. He tried not to remember what had happened, but memories flooded through his brain unwillingly. He wiped the dried tears from his eyes and rose to his feet. 

There was no point in crying about it now. What was done was done. 

He wandered the ship with no purpose in mind. He just didn’t want to have to speak with anyone. It wasn’t as though he could trust them. He doubted that he would ever trust again. 

“Are you alright?” A voice came from seemingly out of nowhere, causing Arthur to frantically search around for the source of the voice. He found nothing. 

“Who’s there?” He unholstered his gun. “I warn ya, I ain’t in any mood to play nice.” 

“I am called the Aurora.” The voice said. “I’m the ship you are currently on.” 

“The ship, huh?” Arthur narrowed his eyes. “And what do ya want?”

“To make sure you’re okay.” The voice was robotic, but there was a surprising gentleness within it. “I know you can’t be happy after what you’ve been through.” 

Arthur let out a hollow laugh. “To put it mildly.” 

“Well, I am here for you. The kitchen isn’t far if you need something to eat.” 

He hesitated before returning his gun to its holster. He  _ was  _ feeling quite hungry. “Alright. And where is the kitchen?” 

The Aurora helpfully guided him to where the kitchens were and he helped himself to the food. He made it his plan to avoid everyone aboard the ship, to not speak or even look at them for too long. He wanted nothing to do with them after what they did to him. 

He managed to avoid the crew for a good long while with the Aurora’s help. She always told him whenever someone was nearby and how to avoid them. He even grew to quite like the ship. She was kind to him and listened when he spoke of those he’d lost. She was always remarkably understanding. 

“I don’t even have a picture to remember any of ‘em by.” He told her one day. “I got nothin’. I’m worried that I’ll eventually start to forget what they looked like.” 

“But you’ll remember how they made you feel.” The Aurora said. “Isn’t that what’s important?” 

He shrugged. “I suppose so.” He murmured. “But I still want to keep ‘em clear in my mind.” 

“I understand.” She responded. “Just hold on to the memories that you have of them.” 

“I plan on it.” He leaned back against the wall. “I don’t plan on ever lettin’ them go.” 

It took a year, give or take, for Arthur to even think about interacting with the other crew members. Once he started to, it was only for brief moments and he never stayed around them for long. But then he started spending more and more time with them, getting used to them. 

He learned their names and their positions and their personalities. He learned that they weren’t quite as terrible as they made themselves out to be. They were a family and always had each other’s backs. 

The only one that Arthur refused to speak to was the Hanged Man, whose name was apparently Brian. He couldn’t face him, not with the knowledge that he had been right all along. If Arthur had only listened to him, then maybe things wouldn’t have gone to shit. 

“You should talk to him, you know.” The Aurora suggested one night.

“Why?”   


“Because he cares for you. He would want to know that you’re alright.” 

“How can I face him?” He questioned. “He knows that it’s my fault. That everythin’ is my fault.” 

“It’s not, Arthur.’ 

“Ain’t it?” 

“No.” 

Arthur sighed. “I’ll think about it.” 

It took him many more years to work up the courage to speak to Brian. Eventually, he walked into his room and took a breath. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Brian looked up in surprise. “Arthur?” 

“I’m sorry I never listened to ya. I’m sorry that I let everyone down. I’m sorry that I couldn’t see what was right in front of me. I’m sorry that- that everyone’s gone and I didn’t protect ‘em. I’m sorry-” He didn’t even realize that he was crying until he felt a tear run off his chin.

Brian stood and strode over to him, engulfing him in a hug. “There’s no need to apologize.” He murmured. “What happened wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t anyone’s fault.” 

“But-”

“You can’t blame yourself forever.” He rubbed his back. “It’s okay.” 

Arthur shook his head. “It ain’t okay! It ain’t okay ‘cause they’re  _ gone!  _ They’re gone and I didn’t listen and I could’ve saved ‘em and it was my  _ job  _ and-” 

“Shh. Shh. I’m here.” Brian just held him. “It’s okay.”

Arthur didn’t believe him, but he just let himself be held. 

“You have a new life now. A life with us.” Brian told him. “We can be your family now. I know that we will never replace what you’ve lost, but you don’t have to be alone.” 

Arthur sniffled and nodded. He felt hopeless and broken, but maybe, just maybe, there was a chance for him to be whole again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about doing another, longer thing with this same idea. Like extending this concept out into a multi-chaptered thing. It would end up being Polymechs + Arthur and would be about him learning how to love again. Let me know what you think of that idea and if I should do it! Also tell me your thoughts on this fic itself!


End file.
